


Hidden feelings.

by Little_Emo_Queen (orphan_account)



Category: Jacksfilms - Fandom
Genre: Depressing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, He only writes the letter, M/M, Oneshot, Tobuscus doesn't actually appear, a huge secret comes out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Little_Emo_Queen
Summary: It was only three more weeks until Erin and Jack would be married. It seemed like it was only yesterday he proposed. They were happy.Of course that morning seemed like a normal Saturday morning. Klondike and Sundae running around like the shits they are. Erin didn't expect what would come in the mail.What happens next will dictate if Erin and Jack's relationship will work out.What secret has Jack been hiding?





	

Me me big boy.

Me me big boy, me me big boy. Me me big boy, me me big boy me me big boy.

Me me big boy, me me big boy, me me big boy.

Me me; big boy. Me me big boy. Me me big boy me me. Big boy, me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy. Me me big boy me me big boy; me me big boy (me me big boy me me big boy). Me me big boy me me big boy, me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy!

“M-me me big b-boy! Me me *me me big boy* big boy” Me me big boy  
“Me me big boy?” Me me big boy me me big boy, me me big boy me me big boy.  
“Me- me me big boy” me me big boy me me big boy.  
“M-me, ME ME BIG BOY?!?” Me me big boy, me me big boy.

Me me big boy, me me big boy, me me big boy.

Me me; big boy. Me me big boy. Me me big boy me me. Big boy, me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy. Me me big boy me me big boy; me me big boy (me me big boy me me big boy). Me me big boy me me big boy, me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy!

Me me big boy me me big boy me me. Big boy me me big boy, me me big boy me me big boy.

Me me big boy, me me big boy.

“Me me- b-b-big boy?” Me me big boy; me me big boy me me big boy.  
“ME ME BIG BOY!” Me me big boy me me big boy, me me big boy.

Me me; big boy. Me me big boy. Me me big boy me me. Big boy, me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy. Me me big boy me me big boy; me me big boy (me me big boy me me big boy). Me me big boy me me big boy, me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy!

Me me big boy me me big boy me me. Big boy me me big boy, me me big boy me me big boy.

Me me big boy, me me big boy.

Me me big boy, me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy. Me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy me me. Big boy, me me big boy, me me big boy. Me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy, me me big boy me me big boy. Me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy. Me me, me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy, me me big boy me me big boy.  
Me me, big boy. Me me big boy, big boy. Me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy. Me me big boy; me me big boy me me big boy, me me big boy me me big boy.

"ME ME BIG BOY?!?" Me me big boy, big boy.  
"M-me me b-b-big boy?" Me me big boy me me big boy.  
"Me me big- me me big BOY!" Me me big, boy. Me me big boy me me big boy.

Me me big boy; me me, big, boy. Me me big boy?

Me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy, me me big boy. Me me big boy, me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy. Me me, big boy. Me me big boy.

"m-me me big boy" me me big boy me me big boy.  
"ME ME BIG! BOY!" Me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy.

Me me big boy, me me big boy. Me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy, me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy. Me me; big, boy, me me. Me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy.  
Me me big, boy? Me me big boy. Big boy, me me. Me me big boy! Me me big boy! ME ME BIG BOY!

Me me big boy, me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy, me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy. Me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy-me me big boy.

Me me big boy; me me big boy me me big boy, me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy.  
Me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy, me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy!

Me me big boy, me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy, me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy. Me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy-me me big boy.

"Me me big boy, ME ME BIG BOY! ME ME BIG BOY ME ME BIG BOY!" Me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy, me me big boy me me big boy. Me me big boy, me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy. Me me big boy, me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy, me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy. Me me big boy; me me big boy me me big boy. Me me, big boy! Me me, big boy, me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy.

Me me big boy, me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy, me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy. Me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy-me me big boy.

"Me me big boy" me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy.  
"Me me big boy?" Me me big boy  
"Me me big boy!" Me me big boy  
"Me me big boy, me me big boy" me me big boy me me big boy.

Me me big boy, me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy me me big boy.

Me me big boy?

**Author's Note:**

> Spicy right? Really it's not very good but I liked the ending, I mean who doesn't like cliffhangers. If this gets enough kudoses I may make a part two, I dunno.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
